


Mad Love

by AkaneKitty



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneKitty/pseuds/AkaneKitty
Summary: When Madkat obtains a new host, Lieutenant Felina Feral becomes the target of his twisted love. Will the SWAT Kats and Commander Feral be able to stop him?





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! AkaneKitty here, back with a brand new story (after an extremely long absence) called Mad Love!  
  
When Madkat obtains a new host, Lieutenant Felina Feral becomes the target of his twisted love. Will the SWAT Kats and Commander Feral be able to stop him?  
  
Author's Note: This story started years ago, just because I wanted to write something featuring my villain, Madkat. I loved that he evened out the field for both the SWAT Kats and the Enforcers, where he negated or reversed everything they threw at him. I also wanted to play around Madkat possible acquiring a new host, with new powers and weakness. This is the result.  
  
Special thanks to Kooshmeister and Ericobard for helping me formulate the plot from its meager beginnings and letting me bounce ideas off them. Also thanks to ulyferal for betaing my piece and making it look good.  
  
I enjoy reviews and critiques, so shoot them my way. This will not be a long chapter series. It stops at chapter 4 (maybe 5).  
  
Enjoy!  
AkaneKitty  
  
oOo    oOo    oOo    oOo  
Mad Love  
Kindness  
oOo    oOo    oOo    oOo  
  
  
  
  
Katzmer Curios  
  
The kat-in-the-box groaned to himself. That infernal shopkeeper was humming to himself again, and it was just enough to drive him mad!  
  
He watched as Katzmer dusted his shop. If he ever was restored to his former glory, Katzmer would be the first on his hit list. But who was he kidding? He had no real power anymore, just barely enough to teleport around the shop to keep the old fool on his toes.   
  
What was he thinking when he went for revenge so long ago? While hunting down the king, queen, knight, and jester proved sweet, it wouldn’t have been enough to keep him connected to the physical world. He needed something more tangible. More concrete.  
  
He needed...love.   
  
Like the love of the Knight’s Daughter.  
  
The kat in the box felt butterflies in what remained of his soul. She was so sweet and kind. Beautiful too. She even stood against the royal court for him...but all for naught.  
  
Was her spirit out there somewhere? If he could find her, and marry her, he would be forever tied to the physical world, and be free of the accursed box he was trapped in.  
  
But where could she be?  
  
oOo    oOo    oOo  
  
Enforcer Headquarters  
  
"So, Lieutenant, how's your love life?"  
  
Lieutenant Felina Feral swallowed her cup of tea in one gulp.  
  
Sitting in Major Emma York's office, the major in charge of Enforcer investigations, Felina willed herself to place her teacup back onto its saucer. It was a fair question...with a complicated answer.  
  
Major York, true to her reputation, pulled no punches. As Felina's advisor, it was her duty to root out any potential issues, and as Felina's confidante she kept them private unless it hindered Enforcer business. Hailing from the Commonwealth City State of Saxton, the petite reddish blonde shorthair also held the title Lady York of Daventry as she was a part of their royal family. And as the major with the most seniority, she was the one who took over if Commander Feral was ever incapacitated. After a couple of coup attempts Feral made Lieutenant Commander Steele his XO.   
  
York also held regular teatimes for those she advised unless she was overseeing a critical case or out in the field. Which is why Felina was sitting in her office now. York almost ordered her to tea since she skipped the last one.  
  
York calmly refilled Felina's teacup. "Did I hit a sore spot, ducky?"  
  
"...Sort of."  
  
"Want to skip it?'  
  
"No. I was just thinking about how best to answer it." Felina sighed, placing her cup and saucer onto York's table.   
  
"Oh?"  
  
Felina reached for a biscuit. "Ever try dating in a city where everything you did could get back to your commanding officer? And he could know things before you did?"  
  
York slightly smiled. "I have a Queen who likes to know everything about her royal family, so I understand."  
  
"It's not just about my love life, or lack thereof. It's a family issue as well. If I wasn't forced by my father into joining the Enforcers, it wouldn't be as bad."   
  
"This still bothers you?"    
  
"Uncle and I only agreed to do this because the infighting was starting to wear down my grandmother." Felina absentmindedly nibbled on her biscuit. "And my problems pale in comparison to my uncle's. He has to make sure he’s not accused of nepotism or favoritism when he deals with me as it relates to the rest of his troops."  
  
"True. But you still didn't answer the question."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"How's your love life?"  
  
"...It sucks."  
  
York made sympathetic noises. Felina continued.  
  
"And for some irritating reason I'm a bridesmaid. Again." Felina continued. "Apparently I give great bachelorette parties."  
  
"That's right. Sergeant Monroe is getting married."  
  
"And I'm responsible for getting her 'something old'. Guess what I'm doing after my shift ends?"  
  
"You know, Ducky," York placed her teacup back on its saucer, "there's nothing wrong with being dissatisfied with a part of your nine lives. But it is up to you to correct it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By getting out there and not caring what the Commander thinks."  
  
"Easier said than done."  
  
York put down her saucer and reached over to pat Felina on the shoulder. "Oh, I think the Commander will be a little too distracted lately to care about your love life."  
  
"Oh?" Felina suddenly remembered York was a very good investigator. "What's going on?"  
  
York smiled. "Off the record, but you do know he's dealing with ADA Kincaid and her defense counterpart Devon over this Ringtail case..."  
  
Megakat City's latest acquisitions Executive Assistant District Attorney Gabrielle Kincaid and defense council Regina Devon were two of her uncle's exes. Kincaid, a statuesque white furred she-kat, was a feisty supporter of the Enforcers and frequently butted heads with City Hall over how to prosecute cases. Her and her uncle met at his first post in Ailuros. Devon, a petite grey she-kat, was a former JAG officer who became a defense attorney when she returned to civilian life. And while her uncle ended things amicably with both she-kats he was being dragged into his exes' upcoming court battle.   
  
Felina smirked. "So he's too busy preventing Megawar 3 from erupting to care what I'm doing?"  
  
"You could say that."   
  
York’s office door suddenly opened and both she-kats stood at attention. There was only one tom who could enter any Enforcer controlled space without knocking.  
  
Commander Ulysses Feral strode into York’s office, clearing the space between the door and her sitting area with a few steps. He looked a bit haggard, and Felina realized he had to be arguing with Kincaid and Devon again.   
  
Both she-kats saluted as Feral stopped before them. “York, I have a letter from the Saxon Embassy for…” Feral let his words trail off after noticing where he was. Felina’s teatimes with York was a safe space for his niece, and he hated to interrupt them. Being the niece of the Commander was hard enough, and York was pretty much the only she-kat Felina would talk to about it. He cleared his throat. “Sorry. Was I interrupting?”  
  
“No sir.” Felina shifted into a parade rest stance. “We were just finishing up.”  
  
York gave Felina a "we will finish this later" look before she turned her attention to Feral. “Did you have something for me sir?”  
  
“A letter from the Saxton Embassy.” Feral handed it over. “It was in the diplomatic parcel.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Well,” Felina began inching her way toward the door, “I’d better get back to my…”  
  
“Hold it Lieutenant!”   
  
Felina immediately froze at her uncle’s tone of voice. She waited until Feral walked and stood before her. “Sir?”  
  
“I need a favor.”  
  
Visions of receiving new munitions to attach to her chopper danced in Felina’s head. “What kind of favor?”  
  
“Pumadyne is hosting a dinner for some investors coming in from out of the city. They requested an Enforcer representative.” Feral replied. “York usually does this, but she has business at the Saxton Embassy. I would do it, but I'm committed to attend the Megakat City Bar Association Gala.”  
  
Felina grinned. "Did you commit before or after Devon blew into town for her case?"  
  
"...Before." Feral stifled a groan. "It's like one of my worst nightmares coming to life!"  
  
"Am I right to assume Dr. Birman is around the corner?"  
  
"Don't even say that!"   
  
Felina chuckled before returning to the previous subject. “So what are you asking me to do?"  
  
“I’m asking you to go to the Pumadyne dinner in our place. Everyone else is tied up.”  
  
Felina grimaced. She hated those types of affairs. Too stuffy and boring. Feral looked conciliatory.  
  
“I know you don’t like doing them but if you ever want to be promoted past Lieutenant Grade Two I’d seriously consider doing more of these types of things. And more administrative work.”  
  
“The majors do love seeing initiative, Ducky.” York added.  
  
Felina sighed. She didn't want to but her uncle owing her a favor could reap great benefits. "All right, I'll do it. I'll just add buying a formal gown to my off-duty shopping list."  
  
"Thank you." Feral turned to leave before turning his attention back to Felina. "And when you get there please take a picture of yourself. Your grandmother's been asking for pictures of you at formal events for a while now."  
  
oOo    oOo    oOo  
  
Unused Enforcer building's rooftop  
  
Sean Reed, photographer of stars and various important kats and she-kats, brought up his camera to view his latest handiwork. Illuminated in the screen was a crystal-clear shot of Lieutenant Felina Feral drinking tea. The tall, athletic looking black kat smirked. It was tricky getting the right angle and using the right lens to capture the shot of the lieutenant while she was in one of the Enforcer HQ offices, but he got it!  The tabloids would give him a lot of money for the photograph.  
  
Or he could keep it for himself. He did like her.  
  
She was pretty hot.  
  
Reed packed up his equipment and hurried toward the rooftop access door. Katizens were not allowed to get so close to HQ unless they went through proper channels, so he needed to get out fast. Plus, there was the little issue of him picking the lock to gain access to the building and the roof in the first place. The Commander already held a dim view of paparazzi, and he didn't want to risk a night in jail.  
  
He existed the building and ran for the chain link fence symbolizing Enforcer controlled and Megacity City property. If his observations were correct the shift change was about to happen, and everyone would be too busy going on or off duty to care about the black kat blending back into pedestrian traffic.  
  
Reed cleared the fence and slowed down, joining the rest of the kats on the street trying to get where they needed to go. He smirked again. Another clean getaway, and no one was the wiser.  
  
His cellphone vibrated. He kept it on silence since he didn't want to risk an Enforcer patrol finding where he was. He plucked it from his pocket and answered it. "Go for Reed."  
  
"You done stalking the Lieutenant yet?" Reed recognized the voice belonging to one of his colleagues working at the Megakat City Post, the city's most talked about tabloid.  He rolled his eyes.  
  
"I am not stalking the lieutenant. I just acquired a one in a million shot of her," Reed retorted.  
  
"Are you going to actually sell this one to us or keep it like you usually do?"  
  
"You'll get it when I file my expense report." Reed growled.   
  
Reed hated it when his peers called his photographing of Lieutenant Feral an obsession. Was it so wrong to admire and keep some of his own handiwork? The photos he did sell to the Post always spiked their readership totals.   
  
Everyone loved to read about the Commander's niece. A bona fide attractive bachelorette.  
  
Reed adjusted his phone, "What do you want?"  
  
"The boss has a job for ya. But first he wanted me to tell you he loved the photos of that secret beach wedding at Megakat Springs. Other tabloids are going to pay through the nose to get copies of it."  
  
Acquiring photos of the wedding was some of Reed's best work. Zoom lenses and calibrated cameras to catch the perfect sunset wedding.  He sighed happily. Maybe one day he'd have a beach wedding of his own.  
  
"...You still there?"   
  
Reed pulled himself out of his thoughts, "What does the boss want?"  
  
"You remember the buzz when Lenny Ringtail busted out of the asylum?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"He has a competency hearing coming up soon. He's got a lawyer wanting to get him released, but the District Attorney's office still wants to keep him monitored."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So Ringtail went on a tear throughout the city as this creepy jester called Madkat. The boss wants a picture of the kat-in-the-box who turned Ringtail into the being." His colleague said. "A tom named Katzmer has it."  
  
"That's it?" Reed was incredulous. "You want a picture of a toy?"  
  
"Get it and the boss will pay you triple your fee plus give you some interesting information about a rumor regarding Lieutenant Feral making a public appearance."  
  
At the mention of Lieutenant Feral Reed found himself smirking again. He slowed his hurried walk to a casual stroll.  
  
"Really? Do go on. I'm all ears."  
  
oOo    oOo    oOo  
  
"...The leading story today is the upcoming competency hearing for Lenny Ringtail. Ringtail terrorized the city as Madkat and was found unfit to stand trial at the time. If found competent the District Attorney's office is pushing toward continued monitoring while Ringtail's attorney feels he should receive credit for time he served in the Megakat City Asylum. In other news..."  
  
Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong barely registered Ann Gora's voice as they worked on their latest batch of cars to hit the salvage yard. Chance was particularly being a tad rough with his repairs. A recent visit from Burke and Murray tended to do that.  
  
"Watch it Chance!" Jake stopped his work when he heard a loud clank from Chance's direction. "If you cause more damage it's more work for us!"  
  
"I know, I know. It's just that Burke and Murray make me so mad! Going on and on about how they were going to get some swag from this Pumadyne dinner. "  
  
"You know they're probably lying."  
  
"I know, but I'd love to have something to rub in their faces." Chance suddenly brightened. "Hey, why don't we crash the dinner?"  
  
"What?" Jake blinked at his friend in confusion. "Why?"  
  
"We can swipe something from the dinner! Then when our two idiots stop by we can show them up!"  
  
"And have them report it back to the Enforcers?"  
  
"We won't take something blatantly Pumadyne. Just something to make them shut up!"  
  
Jake sighed. "I don't know..."  
  
"C'mon buddy. We haven't donned the masks in a while. It'll be a good way to get back in the swing of things." Chance smirked. "Besides, I know you're dying to try out some of the new upgrades you installed on the Cyclotron."  
  
Jake crossed his arms. He did want to test out the new upgrades he installed on the Cyclotron. But he didn't want to deal with a pile of cars when they returned "Okay, we'll crash the dinner. But in the meantime, we finish these cars. Got it?"  
  
"Got it!"   
  
Chance returned happily to his car while Jake returned to his.  
  
oOo    oOo    oOo  
  
Later that evening...  
  
Felina pulled away from Kilkenny’s, a high-end shop nestled in the heart of Megakat City’s shopping district, in her sporty coupe loaded with shopping bags. She got carried away with her shopping. She went in to select her dress for the Pumadyne dinner, but instead she left with half the store.  
  
Despite outward appearances and expectations, she loved to shop.  It helped her unwind after long and frustrating shifts on patrol.  And since her uncle had given her access to the family’s black card Felina was giddy with excitement. Now she got that pair of Pumas heels she had her eyes on for a week. It also matched her dress.  
  
Stopping at a red light Felina took note of her surroundings outside of her car. Shoppers were out and about, along with quite a few couples. Immediately a pang of envy shot through her, which she quickly had to squelch. Why was her singledom bothering her now of all times?  
  
Felina shook her head, chasing away any lingering negative feelings. This was no time to dwell on that. She still had business to take care of.  
  
She still had to obtain something old. One of her fellow officers gave her directions to Katzmer’s Curios, an antique shop not too far from where she was. All she had to was to find something worthy of her sergeant in the place.   
  
Driving for few more minutes Felina pulled onto the side street where the Curios shop resided. She peered at it through her windshield. It looked abandoned, but she didn’t think this place got a lot of casual foot traffic. Parking her car, she stepped out and closed the door behind her, pausing to smooth her clothing.  
  
Time to get this over with so she could catch the late showing at the theater. Hard Tank Five was playing.  
  
oOo    oOo    oOo  
  
The kat-in-the-box heard the front door bell jingle as it was opened. He groaned again. Some silly customer of the old fool. He was about to teleport back into his safe spot in the back of the shop when he felt a very familiar…and warm…energy. Could it be…?  
  
“Hello?” A feminine voice called out. “I’m here to buy something old for a bride.”  
  
“Then you’ve come to the right place my dear.” Katzmer replied. “I have a very beautiful gem which would fit that role in the back of the shop. Could you wait here a moment?””  
  
“Of course.”  
  
The kat in the box heard Katzmer shuffle to the back of the shop and willed itself to teleport to a high perch where he could view everything. There, among the rows of junk, was the most beautiful she-kat he’d ever seen.  
  
It was her! The Knight’s Daughter!   
  
The kat in the box found himself bouncing up and down. She was the one he was destined to marry, and she is going to marry him. He’d be forever tied to the physical world, making the infernal place a truly wondrously wacky and maddening place.  
  
But he had to be sure she was the one. The Knight’s Daughter was always kind to him. And he knew exactly how to find out.  
  
oOo    oOo    oOo  
  
Felina stifled a sneeze as she browsed through the rows and rows of antiques. Shopping for antiques was a favorite of her mother’s, and the chance to find a rare find always excited her. But the curios shop seemed to deal with the arcane and weird instead of just plain old.  
  
Something thumped behind her, and Felina turned toward the sound. Lying on its side was a multicolored box she swore she didn’t see before. She frowned. Maybe it fell off a high shelf? She reached out to pick up the box when she found herself nearly jerking her paw back out of instinct. The box, instead of feeling cool to the touch, felt warm. Odd.  
  
Ignoring it Felina righted the box and leaned forward to get a good look at it. Just exactly what was this box? The multicolored motif looked reminded her of kat-in-the-boxes kittens played with. But it didn’t look like any antique she’d seen before…  
  
The kat-in-the-box suddenly popped open, causing Felina to involuntarily yelp and take a few steps back. Taking a few breaths to calm down she found herself narrowing her eyes. The kat-in-the-box didn’t appear to have any mechanism to cause it to open, so why did it suddenly do so?  
  
It continued to bounce up and down on its spring, its harlequin smile looking more and more lifelike. “You’re a very happy kat in the box,” Felina noted to herself out loud. “I wonder if you belonged to anyone?”  
  
You.  
  
Felina blinked and scratched her ears. Did this thing just talk to her? She shook her head. Nonsense. Toys can’t talk. And it was time to get fitted for another helmet.  
  
Katzmer rounded the corner to head up the aisle Felina was standing in. “Miss! I found the jewel for you!”  
  
“Oh, thank you so much.” Felina said. “I must say I like your store. It’s quite unusual.”  
  
“Well it wouldn't be a curios shop if it was just normal.” Katzmer replied, stopping in front of her with a velvet pouch in paw. “See anything else you like?”  
  
“Well, I did admire this kat-in-the-box. It almost seemed out of place in a shop like this.”  
  
“…Kat-in-the-box?”  
  
“Yes. It was just…” Felina turned back toward the shelf the kat in the box was sitting on, but it was no longer there. “Odd, I could have sworn that kat-in-the-box was sitting right here.”  
  
Katzmer paled and practically shoved the velvet pouch into Felina’s paws. “Please take this jewel with my compliments.”  
  
Felina blinked at his change in demeanor. “Really? Are you sure?”   
  
“Of course, it's for a lovely bride. Now if you excuse me, I need to close the shop. Sorry to be so abrupt.”  
  
Still puzzled Felina exited the shop and lingered a bit as Katzmer hurriedly locked up the shop. Nothing seemed to be out of sorts, so Felina returned to her car. Maybe he wanted to call it a night?  
  
Shrugging to herself she opened the door and slid behind the wheel of her car, tossing the pouch onto the passenger seat.  She was happy she would be able to make the late show, but something still nagged at her.  
  
Where did the kat-in-the-box go?  
  
oOo    oOo    oOo  
  
Katzmer watched as Commander Feral's niece left the vicinity of the shop. That prickling sensation along the back of his neck and the back of his head confirmed the sudden trickery of the jester; She was linked to him. And from the legends, that meant only one thing.  
  
She was the Knight's Daughter of this time.   
  
A direct descendant? Reincarnation? Both were possibilities, but they didn't distract from the immediate problem.  
  
He double checked all his doors and windows. He could hear the jester laughing maniacally from his hiding spot. Katzmer hoped she wouldn't return. Her mere presence was enough to energize the spirit and maybe even give him a small bit of power. He also hoped no one else stopped by his shop.  
  
The kat-in-the-box had a unique way to pull out the desires of its host and capitalize on them. If, spirits forbid, someone came in attuned to the jester's own lusts, Madkat would terrorize the city again in a new manifestation. One that played by new rules and had new powers.  
  
Katzmer retreated to his living space in the back of the small antiques shop, feeling the prickling sensation in the back of his head sharpen to tiny stings. The old kat stifled a groan. Worse. This time could be so much worse.  
  
He wasn't sure how and why he knew these things. He could feel magical energies down to the bone, and with that came the innate knowledge of the unknown. Maybe his talents came from his own bloodline. One of his ancestors was a rumored to be a powerful magician, but whatever skills he had seemed to disappear in subsequent generations, leaving only what Katzmer could feel and know.  
  
There was no time to mourn over lost powers. Not with the kat-in-the-box's laughter ringing in his ears.  
  
Hidden from view was a wall safe and he quickly reached for an item stowed away inside. It might be safe, but Katzmer could not leave it to chance. Not now.  He tucked it, box and all, into the pocket of his trousers and ran for the door.  Madkat could never find it, and there was one destination that might obfuscate it even from the jester's sensitive sight.   
  
He hoped.  
  
oOo    oOo    oOo  
  
A Few nights later...  
  
Felina breezed into Feral's office, dressed for her night at the Pumadyne dinner. Since the dinner was formal she opted to wear a fitted black mermaid dress with a sheer overlay. It had a deep v-neckline and a high slit over her leg. Though she wasn't a frequent makeup wearer she decided to do a light application and pinned her hair back. Her recent Puma purchase completed the look.  
  
Feral, who was adjusting his own dress uniform, looked exasperated as she walked up to him. "Can you at least knock?"  
  
"Why?" Felina retorted. "We're off duty!"  
  
"And I'm still your commanding officer!"   
  
"Duly noted, but can't you just be my uncle right now please?"  
  
Feral sighed but took the time to give her a once over. "You look lovely Felina."  
  
"Thank you, It's one of my better looks." Felina did a small spin. "By the way, can I borrow your backup gun?"  
  
Feral looked confused. "Why?"  
  
"My regular weapon is too bulky for this dress. Your gun has similar firepower but has a smaller profile."  
  
"And you had to ask this now?" Feral grumbled, but he reached down, pulled up his pant leg, and retrieved his backup from its holster. He handed it off to Felina. "Here."  
  
Felina did a quick check of the gun before making it disappear under her dress. "You ready for the gala?"  
  
"...No." Feral straightened and smoothed the sleeves of his overcoat. "I'll have to deal with my exes. Not my idea of a fun night."  
  
"At least they're not the SWAT Kats."  
  
"I'd almost want to deal with them than go to the gala!"  
  
"You'll be fine." Felina chuckled. "I better go. I have a car waiting for me."  
  
"Remember as the highest-ranking Enforcer at the dinner you have the authority to act on my behalf." Feral said. "So..."  
  
"Watch for any shady under the table deals. Got it."   
  
"If we survive tonight I'll get you a fish burger. I still owe you one. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." Felina leaned forward to give Feral a peck on the cheek before turning to walk out of his office. "See you later!"  
  
oOo    oOo    oOo  
  
Reed checked the alley behind the Curios shop. Clear. Keeping to the shadows he swiftly moved to the shop's backdoor and pulled out the best tools for the job: his lockpicking kit.  
  
It had been hard to pin down when the old tom would leave his shop open for investigation. He opened at odd hours, kept odd hours and even slept at odd hours. But tonight, he finally closed the shop early enough for Reed to make his move.  
  
Too bad it had to be on night of the Pumadyne Investors Dinner.  
  
Since the Commander couldn't make the engagement he earmarked Felina to take his place. And that meant she had to be out of uniform. Hopefully in a dress.  
  
The tighter the better.  
  
Reed grinned at the mental image as he made short work of the old lock. As soon as he got the photo of the kat-in-the-box he could make is way over to the venue. And the picture he took of her would have a place of honor in his collection.  
  
But, unfortunately, business comes first.  
  
Hearing a satisfying click Reed twisted the doorknob and felt it give in his paws. Putting his kit away he pushed open the door to the shop and slipped inside. The shop dark, quiet, and filled to the brim with creepy looking items. Reed hoped he would able to find the toy soon.  
  
Pulling out his camera he perused the aisles. He didn't need his special camera for this job, it was too big and bulky. The smaller camera would do fine, as its wireless capabilities would ensure would get uploaded to his boss before he go crash the Pumadyne dinner.  
  
He went down another aisle, creeping as quietly as he could and keeping his head down. The kat-in-the-box was nowhere to be found. He hoped the shop owner didn't lock up the toy. That would put a crimp in his plans.  
  
"Oh ho. What do we have here?"  
  
Reed whirled toward the voice and was greeted by the twisted smile of the kat-in-the-box. He yelped, depressing the trigger of his camera. The resulting flash nearly blinded him, and he clawed his face to try and clear the spots from his eyes.  
  
"Could this be? Someone who desires the Knight's Daughter as much as I do?"  
  
Reed shook his head. Slowly his vision cleared, and he was confronted with the vision of the kat-in-the box regarding him curiously. "You can talk?"  
  
"I could always talk! How do you think I got to Ringtail?"  
  
Reed shook his head again. A toy was talking to him. But what was it talking about? "Knight's Daughter?"  
  
"You know..." The kat-in-the-box titled his head to the other side, and Reed's camera glowed in his paw. Its screen began flipping through stored photos before settling on a clear shot of Felina. "...her."  
  
"Felina..." Reed stared at the screen for a long moment before looking back up at the toy. "What do you want with her?"  
  
"What you always wanted to do with her." The kat-in-the-box's smile looked even more sinister. "It could be lots of fun..."  
  
"I never wanted that!""  
  
"You and I both know that's not true. You just haven't been able to make your move, have you?"  
  
"That's –"  
  
"It's understandable. The Knight is pretty intimidating."   
  
Reed glared at the macabre toy, anger rising within him. The toy was right. He wanted Felina from the minute he saw her. But he was unable to take the first step, and had to settle for his photos. For the toy to know this...  
  
"I can take my own chances!" Reed was unable to control the volume of his own voice. It echoed throughout the small shop. "I will have Felina!"  
  
The toy began bouncing up and down. "I can help you with that."  
  
"I don't need your help!"  
  
"With me, your heart's desire will never say no to you," The kat-in-the-box 's bouncing increased, "You'll never have to hide behind the lens of your camera, admiring her from afar."  
  
"I don't..."  
  
"You'll get to marry her. And that means possession."  
  
Reed froze, his protests dying on his lips. The toy was right. He didn't just want to have Felina.  
  
He wanted to possess her as well.  
  
A light blinked on in a side room. "The old fool is coming!" The kat-in-the-box resumed bouncing. "You want her? Then join me!"  
  
Reed barely felt his camera tumble from his paws. He found himself reaching out to touch the kat-in-the-box, it's smile becoming even more sinister than before. The moment he touched the toy, his claws felt like lightning ripped through them. The kat-in-the-box overwhelmed his body, and for one fleeting moment, Reed wondered if this would be worth the trouble.  
  
Felina's face danced before his eyes as his body finally succumbed to the box.  
  
It was going to be worth it.  
  
oOo  
  
Katzmer entered his shop from his side room. Something made a noise, caused a flash he could see from his door. Now it was too quiet.  
  
He rounded a corner, ready to confront the intruder, only to bounce off something solid. He hit the floor hard, glasses slipping off his face. He muttered to himself. "Great."  
  
On his paws and knees he felt around on the dusty floor for his glasses until finally found them. He brought them to his face, slipping them back on when he was confronted with a horrible sight: A harlequin with a twisted smile waving at him.  
  
"Greetings, old fool!"  
  
Katzmer yelled and fell backwards onto his tail.  The kat-in-the-box found another host! And by the looks of things it found a powerful one, determined to go after the lieutenant. He gulped.  
  
"Sorry, buddy, what worked to stop me in the past doesn't anymore. But I can't have you around trying to help!"  
  
Katzmer started sliding backwards. This Madkat seems more sinister than the first one. He watched as the jester materialized a comically large camera out of thin air and brought to his face.  
  
"Say cheese!"  
  
Katzmer was enveloped by the blinding white light of the camera's flash, and his vision soon faded to black.  
  
oOo  
  
Madkat dismissed his camera, vanishing it in a puff of multicolored smoke. There, in the old fool's place, was a Tarot card. He picked it up, admiring his handiwork.  
  
Katzmer took the place of The Magician. His face showed terror as his body was conformed to The Magician's iconic pose. He grinned sadistically.  
  
"This is the best you've looked in years!" Madkat laughed. "A pity I couldn't start with the Fool card, but beggars can't be choosers."  
  
The jester conjured up a stack of blank Tarot cards and added his new creation to the deck. He no longer just wanted to collect the King, Queen, Knight, and Jester. He wanted to collect those who stood in his way on the path to woo the Knight's Daughter. He knew she would love such a collection. He often told her amusing fortunes so long ago.  Only this time he had the power to make the cards be alive.  
  
Putting the deck away he spirited himself into the old fool's living area. He was looking for a very special ring, and he knew the fool locked it away when the Knight's Daughter visited. The ring was magical, a relic from his time as the court's jester. It had the power to bind him permanently into the physical world, and he would no longer have to be afraid of separating from his host's body. But for it to work the Knight's Daughter had to pass various tests, as the ring would be powered by her energy.   
  
And by marrying her, he would access to the ring's power...among other more pleasing things.  
  
Looking around Madkat spotted an old looking safe. Katzmer was sure to place a valuable ring inside. Grinning like mad, he summoned a large multicolor mallet out of thin air.  
  
"Let's see what's behind door number one!"  
  
He swung the mallet into the front of the safe. The safe's door crumpled under the impact and caved inward. Dismissing the mallet Madkat pulled the door from the safe and looked inside.  
  
Empty. But he could still feel the residual energy. Madkat grinned.  
  
"Why you clever old coot! You were wise to me!" Madkat laughed. "No matter! I can always lead the Knight's Squires in circles instead."  
  
He waved his paw and a photo of Katzmer's tarot card appeared in his paw. He dropped it into the safe, knowing the Squires will embark on a wild goose chase before they realized what he truly was after.  
  
"Now then, it's time to grab a bite to eat!" Madkat morphed into a tuxedo wearing version of himself, "For I have a date with destiny!"  
  
Laughing manically Madkat vanished in puff of magical smoke.  
  
  



	2. Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madkat turns a corporation's boring dinner into Felina's worst nightmare.

Hello everyone! Are you ready for part 2 of Mad Love?  
  
Madkat turns a corporation's boring dinner into Felina's worst nightmare.  
  
Author's Notes: Once again I'm having a blast writing this. Watch for Tarot symbolism to come up, and the start of a very interesting team up.  
  
Special thanks to Kooshmeister and Ericobard for helping me with the plot. Thanks to Ulyferal for taking this monster of a rough chapter and polishing it up.  
  
As always, I enjoy your reviews and critiques, so send them my way.  
  
Enjoy!  
AkaneKitty  
  
oOo    oOo    oOo  
Mad Love  
Brave  
oOo    oOo    oOo  
  
  
Alpaca Hotel  
  
Felina willed herself not to punch the next tom who came up to her.  
  
The Pumadyne dinner was in full swing in the top floor ballroom of the Alpaca Hotel, situated in downtown Megakat City. Music, dancing, the works.  All to bring about a more positive opinion of   Pumadyne's wares.  
  
Felina finished her meal early and was now mingling with the other guests, doing her best to represent the Enforcers as well as herself. But the toms she met seemed to like staring at her or joke about where she hid her gun.  
  
So much for meeting quality toms, Felina thought. I could be watching the director's cut of Hard Shell right now!  
  
She tried not to sigh as she chatted idly with a group of Pumadyne executives. She needed some air, and the roof was the best place to get it.  
  
Slipping away from the dinner wouldn't cause to much of a problem. She hadn't observed anything illicit, so her fellow officers guarding the event shouldn't have too much trouble. Excusing herself from a group she walked up to the sergeant in charge of protecting the dinner. He saluted her as soon as he saw her.  
  
"I'm going to head up to the roof for some air if anyone asks for me." Felina said, acknowledging his salute. "I won't be long."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Leaving the sergeant, Felina made her way to the ballroom's doors and pushed them open. In her recon of the hotel before the dinner started she had noted there had been a sign indicating the way to the rooftop access door. After walking down the hallway she spotted the sign. After making sure the door wouldn't automatically lock behind her, she opened it, making her slow ascent to the roof.  
  
  
oOo    oOo    oOo  
  
  
Razor landed on the hotel's roof with a light touch, coming up in a crouch. He paused, listening for any movement or noise from any nearby Enforcer patrols.  
  
Nothing. He was clear.  
  
Standing up he retracted the grappling hooks he used to move from rooftop to rooftop to get to the hotel back into his glovatrix. He couldn't believe T-Bone roped him into doing this, especially since he was doing all the work. Sure, he was getting good data from his upgrades, but...  
  
Shaking his head he brought his glovatrix up to his mouth. "I made it T-Bone."  
  
"That was fast," T-Bone's reply sounded distorted, probably coming from the surrounding buildings interfering with the signal.  
  
"It was easy. The hard part comes with sneaking into this dinner." Razor paused. "Tell me why I'm doing this by myself again?"  
  
"Aren't you the infiltration expert?"  
  
"That still doesn't answer the question!"  
  
"Buddy, you can get in and out faster than I can. I know you're dying to try out your glovatrix upgrades since we can't test the cyclotron's just yet."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'll owe you a pizza too. Anything you want!"  
  
Razor sighed. Here he was being dragged into yet another T-Bone scheme. At least this one seemed harmless enough, and he could always use some real-world training. He returned his attention back to his glovatrix.  
  
"Fine. I'll do it. But you better add extra mongo peppers to the pizza and cover my escape route. We might have to leave in a hurry."  
  
"You got it!"  
  
Razor killed the connection. He was about to decide the best course of action when he noticed the handle of the roof access door start to turn. He quickly located an air conditioning unit with perfect line of sight to the door and ran to hide behind it.  The door finally opened, and Razor was treated to a sight he wasn't expecting. He did a double take.  
  
"Is that..." Razor managed to breathe out. "...Felina?"  
  
Closing the door behind her Felina walked out onto the roof after taking a moment to assess her surroundings. She didn't wear her regular uniform or even a dress uniform, but something entirely unexpected.  
  
Felina's dress was fur tight, outlining every curve of her body. The slit on her dress exposed long and shapely legs. As she stepped out onto the roof, Razor idly pictured exactly where she hid her gun before catching himself.  
  
Stop it Razor, he admonished himself. Fantasizing about the Lieutenant could be bad for your health, especially considering who her uncle is.  
  
He hunched down further behind the unit, hoping she wouldn't discover his hiding place. He didn't trust himself not to say what was exactly on his mind.  
  
  
oOo    oOo    oOo  
  
  
Felina walked out on to the roof. She was sure she heard a noise when she was about to open the door. She cast her eyes to possible hiding spots, wishing she wore something a bit more covered. The wind was wreaking havoc with her dress and she didn't want to become even more exposed.  
  
As she passed an air conditioning unit a very familiar looking shadow appeared before ducking back out of sight. Could it be a certain vigilante?  
  
Only one way to find out.  
  
Felina turned in her heels and faced the unit. Placing her paws on her hips she said, "Are you just going to just stand there and stare?"  
  
Razor emerged from the shadows. ".... Hello, Lieutenant."    
  
"Razor."  
  
The smaller SWAT Kat looked a bit sheepish as he walked up to her. She wasn't surprised to  see the weapons officer. He seemed to thrive in urban and close quarter combat, so his presence wasn't that unusual. As Razor gave her an appraising look, Felina suddenly felt self-conscious. Why, she wondered. His gaze didn't seem different from the toms at the dinner, but...  
  
 "You look lovely tonight," Razor said, breaking into her thoughts.  
  
"Thank you." Felina smiled at him. The rather innocent remark caught Felina somewhat off guard. A tom who acknowledged her presence before asking her about her gun? She noticed the weapons officer fidgeting. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well," Razor looked a bit chagrined, "I'm having trouble just focusing on your face."  
  
Felina chuckled. "At least you're being honest."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"The reason I'm up here is to escape all the kats who want to know where I'm keeping my gun."  
  
"It's on your leg, though you'd have to carry a smaller caliber weapon." Razor ginned. "I think your main weapon is bit too bulky for a fur tight dress."  
  
"Very good."  
  
"I am the weapons officer." Razor smirked. "I'd asked where on your leg, but I value my nine lives too much."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't be that extreme." Felina smirked herself. "I'd just ask for dinner first."  
  
"Would you settle for a pizza first with extra mongo peppers? T-Bone owes me one for this little stunt."  
  
"Sounds better than what they're serving here. I'd take it." Felina said, feeling herself enjoy their little chat. "It'll go great with a Hard Shell movie night."  
  
"My favorite! I've seen all the movies." Razor seemed to perk up at the mention of the film. "Unrated or Director's Cut?"  
  
"Director's cut. "Felina smiled at him. "With commentary."  
  
Silence fell between them, making Felina suddenly feel very exposed. It was the unlikeliest of connections she shared with Razor over mongo pepper pizza and Hard Shell, but it was a connection. Something she missed. Razor spoke first after clearing his throat.  
  
"So why are you here Lieutenant?"  
  
"Pumadyne requested an Enforcer representative. I'm here because everyone else is busy, and uncle will owe me a favor. You?"  
  
"T-Bone wants to pilfer an item from this event to show we were here. I'm doing this because I'm the so-called infiltration expert and using this for training."  
  
Felina blinked at him. "Pilfer an item? Why?"  
  
"A very long and complicated story." Razor sighed. "But since you've seen me, it kills that objective."  
  
"Maybe not."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"At the center table in the ballroom, there a few pens lying around. Only Pumadyne directors use them. That unique enough for you?"  
  
"Could be." Razor eyed her warily. "What's the catch?"  
  
"The ballroom is crawling with Enforcer guards."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"How about a bonus?"  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Maybe, just maybe," Felina smirked, "I'll show you where I keep my gun."  
  
To her surprise, Razor smirked as well. "Then that's all the motivation I need."  
  
Still grinning Felina moved back to the roof access door. Maybe the evening wouldn't be a total waste after all.  
  
oOo    oOo    oOo  
  
  
As Felina made her way back to the ballroom she was struck by the sudden silence. When she left to escape leering toms the dinner was in full swing, bustling with activity. Now she heard nothing, Odd.  
  
Sweeping aside the skirt of her gown she pulled her gun from the holster on her leg. Better to be prepared than walk into a trap. Holding her gun low and slightly behind her Felina made her way to the ballroom's double doors. She pressed up against them, straining to hear anything.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
She cursed herself for leaving her phone in her clutch. Not only did she not have any way to call her fellow officers, she couldn't contact Razor either. Hoping the SWAT Kat would notice something was amiss when he began his infiltration she pushed open the doors with her free paw and slipped inside.  
  
The ballroom was empty, as if everyone decided to leave all at once. Bringing her gun up she began sweeping the room, keeping her back against something solid. Whatever happened here wasn't good and she needed to report it. Felina spotted her clutch on the table where the board of directors had been eating. She began inching her way over, making it to the table with no problems.  
  
Taking a paw off her gun, but keeping the weapon in front of her, she reached down and opened her clutch. She began rooting inside it, seeking her phone.  
  
It wasn't there.  
  
Strange, Felina thought, it should be here.  
  
Her claws instead felt something thin and papery. Felina checked again to make sure no one was around before pulling the object out of her clutch. She stared at it.  
  
"A Tarot card?" Felina mused aloud.  
  
The card featured the Four of Pentacles. But there was something familiar about the kat in the picture. She studied it more closely.  
  
It was the Pumadyne Board President.  
  
"Oh, so that's where my card went!"  
  
Felina whirled to face the voice, dropping the card and assuming a shooting stance. The dropped card floated in midair for a moment before flying into a pack of cards held by a very sinister looking tuxedo clad harlequin. Yelping in surprise Felina started backing up, keeping her gun between herself and the aberration who was sliding his eyes up and down her body.  
  
The harlequin leered at her. "Hiya beautiful!"  
  
Felina continued to back up. The jester's orange and yellow motif seemed familiar to her.  Where had she seen it before? She leveled her gun as it continued to grin at her.  
  
"How nice it is after all these years to see the Knight's Daughter. As lovely as she is kind." The jester's smile was unsettling. "Will she be brave and smart as well?"  
  
"Who are you?" Felina demanded.  
  
"You don't recognize me? I am Madkat." Madkat did an exaggerated bow. "The jester who made you smile and laugh all those years ago."  
  
Madkat? Felina recalled her uncle talk about the case. How the Enforcers and the SWAT Kats had gotten extremely lucky in defeating the jester by the skin of their teeth.  But the kat who caused all the trouble was locked in the Asylum! She tightened her grasp on her gun. "What did you do with everyone?"  
  
"We couldn't possibly get any alone time together with so many kats around. So, I decided to make them a part of my Tarot collection instead." Madkat laughed as a deck of cards appeared out of thin air and began shuffling. Once finished the cards expanded in the air, forming a grid. Felina noticed in horror that each card bore a resemblance to a kat who attended the dinner, even down to her fellow officers. Horrified she brought her claw to the trigger as the jester made the cards disappear. "I thought we should get better acquainted."  
  
"Why?" Felina asked, a bad feeling raising her fur. His answer confirmed her fear.  
  
"Because I love you."  His macabre smile sent chills down her spine.  
  
Madkat advanced toward her. Felina fired her gun, anticipating the recoil about to shake her arm, but nothing came. Instead a flag unfurled from her gun with the word "Bang!" on it. Felina was dumbstruck for a moment. He made her gun a toy?  
  
Madkat laughed as he dramatically placed a paw on his chest. "Right in the heart!"  
  
Felina tossed her gun aside and began looking for anything heavy to brain the idiot with. She grabbed a nearby chair and hoisted it above her head. As soon as Madkat moved within range she swung the chair, breaking it as she hit him.  
  
Madkat shattered into tiny pieces. "You make me want to fall to pieces!"  
  
Seizing the opportunity, Felina jumped over the shattered pieces of Madkat and ran as fast as she could toward the ballroom's doors. She had to get out to warn her uncle and hopefully link up with Razor. As soon as she reached the doors they slammed shut, locks sliding into place. She twisted the handles in vain as she heard Madkat's sinister laugh behind her.  
  
"I can't have my sweetheart leave without dinner first." Madkat chuckled.  
  
Rage burned within Felina as she desperately tried to open the ballroom doors. "I'm not your sweetheart!"  
  
"But you will be!"  
  
Felina suddenly felt something close around her waist. Looking down she saw an orange and yellow paw and it began pulling her away from the door. She desperately tried to dig her heels into the floor to fight it but eventually she was pulled back to the crazy jester's side.  
  
"Now then, before we get to dinner," Madkat said as he pulled her in close to his body, "how about a kiss?"  
  
Felina summoned all the energy she could and slapped Madkat across the face, stinging her paw. She couldn't do much to show defiance, but she wasn't going to the let the crazy jester get what he wanted so easily. Madkat seemed unfazed, smiling wickedly at her as she tried her best not to let herself show her emotions.  
  
"Mmm...Feisty." Madkat leered at her. "I think I like that."  
  
  
oOo    oOo    oOo  
  
  
Razor shuffled his way through the air ducts of the hotel on his paws and knees. He needed to get a good look of the ballroom before he attempted his infiltration. Sneaking a peek from above through the air vents would be the best way.  
  
As he crawled his mind kept wandering to Felina, and what she wore. Or what little she wore. She was quite the sight. So different, yet herself. And she had a love for Hard Shell! Finally he wasn't alone in his obsession of the insect.  
  
He was even a little excited for the chance to see where she hid her gun.  
  
"Get your paws off me!"  
  
Razor froze in his tracks. His ears pricked upwards, straining to listen for more yelling. Was that Felina?  
  
He crawled to an air vent grate. He should be directly above the ballroom by now, so he should be able to see what was going on. Sounds coming from the dinner stopped a while ago, and Felina's shout worried him. Positioning himself by the grate, he peered down through it straight into the ballroom.  
The very familiar flash of an orange and yellow motif made Razor's fur stand up.  
  
Madkat had returned! And he had Felina.  
  
Razor watched as the Lieutenant struggled in the jester's grasp as Madkat led her in a perverse dance around the ballroom. He frowned, surprised at the almost jealous like feeling of anger beginning to claw at him. Razor shook his head, admonishing himself. Now was not the time to process such a feeling, nor wonder how Madkat managed to return. He had to figure out a way to separate the pair and get Felina out his clutches.  
  
A small plan hatched in his mind, but he needed his buddy to make a quick getaway. Razor brought his glovatrix up to his face and keyed in T-Bone's frequency.  
  
"T-Bone, get ready to move."  
  
"Why?" T-Bone's voice came through, sounding bored. "You get caught?"  
  
"No. It's worse." Razor watched as Madkat spun Felina around. "Madkat is back."  
  
"Madkat!" T-Bone's voice shed its boredom. "How?"  
  
"I don't know, but that doesn't matter right now. He has the Lieutenant."  
  
"Felina? She's there too?"  
  
"Yep, and Madkat's currently forcing her to dance." Razor said, squelching down his feelings again. "I need you to be able to get to the front of the hotel at my mark. We're going to be coming out hot and need to get away."  
  
"Roger that!"  
  
Razor killed the connection and got to work taking out the grate's screws. Once they were out, he carefully gripped the grate and lifted it up as quietly as he could before setting it aside. After checking to make sure Madkat was on the other side of the ballroom he dropped through the gate, landing on the floor in a crouch.  
  
He only had one shot at this. Time to make it count.  
  
  
oOo    oOo    oOo  
  
  
Felina fought to keep her revulsion in check as the jester spun her around the ballroom. Madkat's grip was ironclad, and he wasn't going to let her go willingly. She bit her lip as he pulled her in even closer to his body.  
  
What could she do? Nothing offensive done to the idiot worked. Her gun failed, and he shrugged off a chair and a slap. Just what could be done? There was no way she was going along with whatever plan the jester was thinking up.  
  
"We're going to have such fun you and I," Madkat laughed, spinning Felina around. "Once you prove you are the Knight's Daughter, you will be worthy to wear the ring. And then we can be married!"  
  
"No way in hell!"  
  
"But we must be married if I'm going to stay in this physical world permanently. And I want that."  
  
Felina forced herself not to glare at him. If she wasn't going to be able to get away, she should start getting information. And that meant being pleasant and almost...flirty. She smiled at him.  
  
"What about this ring?" She noticed Madkat's look of joy when her tone of voice changed to something more pleasing. "is it pretty?"  
  
"It is a ring worthy of you, for only you can restore its power."  
  
"...Power?"  
  
"Now, now, I can't tell you too much. Only you must figure out the trials which powers the ring. " Madkat's smile was sinister. "And it is up to me to find it and put it on your claw."  
  
He doesn't have this ring. That's valuable information, Felina thought. But what about these trials. Had she unknowingly completed them?  
  
"But that's all for a later time. Since we didn't have dinner, " Madkat pulled Felina into deep dip and brought his face close to hers, "how about dessert?"  
  
"Hey Madkat! Mind if I cut in?"  
  
Felina watched as Razor came out of nowhere, launching himself at Madkat and kicking him in the face. The jester lost his grip on her, sending her falling backwards onto her tail while he went flying into a nearby table. Razor paused to pull Felina to her feet. before assuming a fighting stance.  
  
"Razor!"  
  
"Lieutenant, get ready to run!"  
  
 "Where? He's locked all the doors!"  
  
"There's an open air vent I dropped through. Wait for me there!"  
  
Felina, after pausing to grab a knife that had fallen on the ground, turned and sprinted toward the air vent. Razor readied his glovatrix and pointed it Madkat, who was just about to get back to his feet.  
  
"Mini turboblades!"  
  
Razor fired them at the jester, aiming for his hat. He hoped Madkat still had the same weakness, and his return would be short lived. That hope was swiftly crushed when the blades bounced uselessly off Madkat's hat.  
  
"Impressive you remembered my previous weakness SWAT Kat. But a new host means new rules!" Madkat laughed. "And since you're so eager to cut into my dance, how about some sharp music in Db Major?"  
  
Madkat pulled out a conductor's baton out and waved it. Several pound signs appeared out of thin air and hurled themselves at Razor. The SWAT Kat was forced to flip backward to get away from the onslaught.  
  
Razor could hear the musical notes hit and embed themselves in various chairs and tables as he flipped backwards, trying to put distance between himself and the notes. As the last note embedded itself into the ground, Razor was back on his feet.  
  
"Oh? Not a fan of my music? This simply won’t do!" Madkat dismissed the conductor's baton and a comically large camera appeared and placed itself in his paws. "Say cheese!"  
  
Razor rolled away as the camera flashed. Where he had stood was now a large card showing a bunch of wooden sticks.  
  
Madkat tilted his head, staring at the card in confusion. "Wands?" He gasped, eyes widened. "It can't be!"  
  
Razor rolled back to his feet. That camera was bad news and he didn't want to get caught in the flash. He watched as Madkat refocused his attention on him. The jester's glare showed such hatred it raised the fur on the back of his neck.  
  
"You. I know you!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Never will I allow the Knight of Wands to have the Knight's Daughter! She's mine!"  
  
Razor looked around. No place to go easily...except back into the air vent.  "Crud..."  
  
Madkat raised the camera. Suddenly Felina appeared, throwing herself between Madkat and Razor. As she stood defiantly before Madkat, Razor hissed at her.  
  
"Felina!"  
  
"I'm counting on him not to hurt me!" Felina hissed back before returning her attention to Madkat. "You want him? You have to go through me!"  
  
To Razor's surprise the look of hatred melted off Madkat's face, only to be replaced with a look of twisted love. "The Knight's Daughter proves she is brave as she is kind and beautiful. Another trial completed!"  
  
Felina cringed. "Maybe I shouldn't have done this."  
  
"Two more trials," Madkat smirked, "and you will be mine forever!"  
  
"Just two, huh?" Razor aimed his glovatrix at the open vent. "In that case, I object!"  
  
Razor fired his glovatrix, sending his grappling hooks up into the grate. Once he felt them hook onto something solid he grabbed Felina around her waist. Startled Felina could only throw her arms around him, causing a warm feeling he quickly had to squelch.  
  
"See you later sicko!" Razor taunted as his glovatrix pulled him and Felina up into the vent.  
  
  
oOo    oOo    oOo  
  
  
  
Megakat City Botanical Gardens  
  
Feral, feeling his phone vibrate, ducked around the corner. He didn't want to handle possible Enforcer business under Kincaid's or Devon's death glares. The Megakat City Bar Association Gala was just as uncomfortable as he thought it would be. If his exes weren't engaged in a bout of one-upkatship regarding who won the most court cases they were comparing their past dating experiences with himself as the featured player. Such a horrible night, and he was a bit relieved when he received a call hailing from headquarters. At least now he had a good excuse to leave.  
  
Making sure no one was around, he answered his phone. "This is Feral."  
  
Dispatch's voice was even toned. "Sir, officers guarding the Pumadyne dinner have failed their hourly check in, and we have received no distress calls from the hotel itself."  
  
Feral immediately snapped to attention. Felina was over there. She would take command if there were any issues. "Any word from Lieutenant Feral?"  
  
"None, sir."  
  
Feral felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck. Something was wrong. Felina would be the first to report a problem, and the fact she hadn't worried him. He cleared his throat. "Get a unit ready and have them meet me at the hotel. And keep monitoring for communications from Lieutenant Feral or officers assigned to the dinner."  
  
Feral signed off and immediately dialed Felina's cell phone. It just rung for a while before switching to her voice mail. Muttering he pocketed his phone, setting off to exit the gardens.  
  
  
oOo    oOo    oOo  
  
  
Razor kicked the screen connecting the air duct system to the elevator shaft. It caved in under the force and popped out, falling into the darkness beyond.  Razor knew he and Felina had to get down to the ground floor quickly, and the elevator shaft was the fastest route.  
  
Hoping the elevator was on the first floor he reached out and grabbed a cable, giving it a tug. It held taut in his grasp, confirming its sturdiness. The cable was fine to climb for now.  
  
"Lieutenant, we can go-" Razor turned back for Felina, but his words trailed off when he saw her. Sitting in the airduct she had her arms wrapped around her knees. She stared at some distant point in front of her. Clearing his throat, he called out to her in a gentler tone. "Lieutenant?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh." Felina looked as if she was mentally shaking herself as she focused her attention on Razor. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be freezing like this. Not right now."  
  
In an effort to make Felina feel better, he smiled at her. "Hey, it happens to the best of us."  
  
"Nothing worked against that creepy clown! Nothing! I couldn't even get a shot off!" Felina sighed, uncoiling herself. "Then he wouldn't let me go..."  
  
Felina's words trailed off as Razor saw her shudder. It had to be unnerving to the object of a psycho's obsession, Razor thought. Callie had to contend with the Pastmaster, but even she didn't have the laser guided obsessive focus that Felina has to deal with.  He looked at her. "Lieutenant..."  
  
"I'll be fine." Felina seemed like she snapped back into her no-nonsense Enforcer persona. "Can we get out through here?"  
  
"It's the fastest way to the ground floor," Razor said. As he turned to reach out and grab the cable he asked, "Want a lift?"  
  
"...Why not?"  
  
Razor waited as Felina slipped her arms around his neck. A thrill ripped throughout his body as he was struck by the gentleness of her touch, despite her iron clad grip. As she hugged him from behind he could smell the light scent of her perfume and feel the Lieutenant's heart beat wildly in her chest, betraying her newly stoic nature. Was she scared or nervous?  
  
"...Razor?"  
  
"Erm...Right. Let's go."  
  
Forcing himself to stop enjoying her touch Razor tightened his grip on the cable and swung out into the elevator shaft, feeling gravity take hold of his body for a moment as his feet gripped the cable. Making sure Felina was secure in her grip he started his slow decent down into the shaft, hoping Madkat wouldn't follow them.  
  
  
oOo    oOo    oOo  
  
  
Adjusting her grip around Razor Felina forced herself to pay attention to what was above, below, and around them in the elevator shaft. Anything to keep herself occupied and force her training to stay in gear.  
  
You will get through this Lieutenant, Felina chided herself. You can always fall to pieces and curl into a ball later when its safe.  
  
A chill ran down Felina's spine and she shivered, inadvertently pulling Razor into a tighter grip. Obsessive toms gave her the creeps, and she was fortunate not to have to deal with them. But this Madkat tom chilled her to the bone. She knew he would not stop unless he himself was stopped. By the way he shrugged off hers and Razor's attacks it would be easier said than done.  
  
How could they fight off an invulnerable crazy jester?  
  
"...Lieutenant?"  
  
Razor's voice brought Felina back into reality. "Hmm?"  
  
"You're choking me!" Razor managed to eke out.  
  
"Oh!" Felina relaxed her grip around Razor's neck. "Sorry!"  
  
It surprised her about how strong Razor was. Sure, the smaller SWAT Kat was no slouch, but he was carrying her down the elevator shaft with ease.  She could even feel some of his muscles through his g-suit. She surprised herself by noticing them at all, as muscles typically didn't impress her. But Razor's wasn't half bad.  
  
Suddenly embarrassed Felina mentally shook herself. Now's not the time to think about that, Lieutenant.  
  
"You're awfully quiet," Razor spoke up as he continued his downwards climb. "Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
"...You're strong." Felina absentmindedly blurted out loud and immediately groaned to herself. Damned stress response.  
  
Razor seemed not to notice any of her intent. "I would hope so. I load my own ordinance!"  
  
"Well, you're handling carrying me like a pro. I'm impressed."  
  
"Was I supposed to have trouble?" Razor's voice took on a teasing tone. "Maybe you're thinking you're heavier than you thought?"  
  
Felina fought the urge to strangle him, lest she'd be in for a long fall. "You smartass! I was trying to complement you!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Razor chuckled. "But do know your outfit is giving me extra motivation."  
  
Felina immediately felt herself flush and was glad Razor couldn't see her. It was irritating how the vigilante was starting to push buttons she didn't know she had! But she wasn’t going to let him get away with it easily.  
  
"Watch yourself Gunny," Felina warned, whispering in his ear, "It's a long way to the bottom."  
  
"...'Gunny?" Razor asked. "Where did that come from?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Felina replied truthfully. "To be perfectly honest, the name just slipped out. But I think it fits. You are the weapons officer."  
  
"Gunny, huh? I think I like it."  
  
Felina could almost feel the wizzo's smile as he continued his descent.  
  
  
oOo    oOo    oOo  
  
  
Moments later, Razor heard strains of grinding metal. He paused his descent, straining his ears. What was that sound?  
  
"Razor," Felina spoke up, "Why are we climbing upwards?"  
  
"I'm not. I stopped."  
  
Razor looked at the cable in his paws. It vibrated slightly, as if something was stretching it. His hackles rose up to match.  
  
"Oh ho. So the Knight's Daughter likes to play hard to get."  
  
Razor jerked his head up. Above in the darkness, the glimmer of a disturbing smile flashed by the central cable shaft. Sounds of metal scraping on metal filled his ears, the cable vibrating in his paw which revealed the danger.  
  
"We're being pulled up!" Razor shouted, realizing the elevator car below them was also coming along for the ride.  
  
"You know you couldn’t take her away from me so easily." Madkat's voice echoed down mockingly.  
  
Razor could only squelch his own revulsion as Madkat's new form came into view. The jester took on the form of an enormous multicolored spider, his grin twisting his face. Four spindly legs grasped the elevator cable, effortlessly pulling them up towards him. Screeching metal filed the enclosed space of the shaft as Razor heard the elevator car being forcibly dislodged from its tracks.  
  
Felina whispered into Razor's ear. "I hate spiders!"  
  
Razor suppressed a shudder. "You and me both!"  
  
One last hard yank brought Razor and Felina up to eye level with Madkat, who laughed maniacally. "So, Knight of Wands, it's time for you to hand over my bride-to-be!"  
  
"She isn't yours, you creep!"  
  
Razor's blood boiled over the psycho's arrogant possession of Felina. But before he could say anything else in response, he felt Felina’s hot, whispering breath brush past his ear. "You trust me?"  
  
"Eh?" Razor kept his head immobile, and his eyes darted ineffectively to the side to try and meet hers.  
  
Felina smirked at Madkat. "Sorry, but I prefer toms who have two legs!"  
  
Razor yelped suddenly when Felina found some way to twist herself around his body and kiss him. The present danger became a mere footnote as he found himself lost in her kiss. Only Madkat's angry hiss was enough to break the spell.  
  
And the jester was pissed.  
  
Felina managed to pull a knife from somewhere and hurled it at Madkat's face. The caught off guard jester couldn’t react as it grazed him, opening a long cut in his cheek. Madkat shrieked and dropped the bundled cable he held, sending both Felina and Razor into a free fall down the shaft.  
  
"Hold on!" Razor shouted at Felina. He felt her wordlessly tighten her grip around his body as he concentrated on his paws. He hoped that he wouldn’t lose his grip on the cable when it finally pulled taut, and that his glovatrix would protect at least one paw from serious injury.  
  
The cable became rigid and Razor felt the painful friction when his paws slid down the cable. His limbs burned in agony when he finally gripped the cable and he and Felina came to a sudden stop. As he breathed heavily, trying to will himself to keep moving and ignore the pain in his paws, he could feel Felina's heart again, matching his own wild rhythm. Somehow, it calmed him down.  
  
"Are you okay?" Razor asked.  
  
"...I will be." Felina said after a moment, her exhalations still tickling his ear. "I just didn't sign up to be a paratrooper."  
  
Razor chuckled at her intact sense of humor and looked around to regain his bearings. A painted number on the wall of the elevator shaft signified they were on the third floor. A few feet across from them were elevator doors. They could probably escape through there.  
  
"I think we should get out of this shaft," Razor said.  
  
"You think?"  
  
Razor chuckled again as he swung himself toward the elevator doors. The cable had reasonable give so he was able to attach himself to the doors using his feet. As he began working to open the doors his ears picked up a faint scraping sound from above them.  
  
"He's coming!" Felina shouted.  
  
Razor pried the doors open and twisted his body so Felina could regain her footing on even ground. She detached herself, stepped through the doors, and offered a paw to him. Razor grabbed it and let go of the cable, sending it back into the shaft as he stepped through the doors. His ears picked up the scrapping sounds again, this time they were louder.  
  
"Let's go! We can escape through the hotel!"  
  
Still holding on to Felina's paw Razor pulled her along after him as they ran down the hallway.  
  
  
oOo    oOo    oOo  
  
  
When Feral arrived at the hotel he did not expect to see katizens running away from the building, with his own officers providing cover. As he stepped out of his car a commando jogged up to him, offering up a quick salute.  
  
Feral returned it. "Sitrep!"  
  
"Sir, we're evacuating katizens out of the hotel," the commando replied. "They're saying there is a humongous spider chasing a pair of kats throughout the hallways."  
  
"Spider?" Feral mulled the report. Insects tended to be Dr. Viper's domain, but the snake hadn't been seen in ages. Same with Dark Kat, and the Metalikats would just shoot up the place.  He needed a better description. "Anyone say what it looked like? And who it was chasing?"  
  
"It's Madkat!"  
  
Feral froze at the sound of the voice. It belonged to that bigger vigilante...T-Bone, he guessed his name was. SWAT Kats being around was the last thing he needed, especially since he couldn't hail Felina. The SWAT Kat skidded to a stop beside him, breathing heavily.  
  
"What did you say?" Feral asked the out of breath vigilante.  
  
"Madkat! Razor's was in the hotel when he spotted him with Felina!" T-Bone said after catching his breath.  
   
The last thing Feral wanted was to acknowledge the SWAT Kat but he had no choice since he mentioned Felina. Feral grabbed T-Bone and shook him. "What about Felina? Was she okay?"  
  
T-Bone couldn't say anything before the sounds of breaking glass filled the air. Feral released the SWAT Kat and instinctively ducked down, using his car as cover. He pulled his gun, carefully peering back over the hood. He saw the smaller SWAT Kat, Razor, rappelling down from a broken third floor window with Felina in his arms. Relief which washed over him was quickly replaced with horror as he saw a gigantic multicolored spider crawling after them at an abnormal speed. The sadistic grin on his face confirmed T-Bone's statement: Madkat was back.  
  
Felina detached herself from Razor and began running with him toward the line of Enforcer squad cars in front of the hotel. "Aim for the face! He's injured there!"  
  
"You heard the Lieutenant!" Feral ordered, taking aim himself, "Open fire!"  
  
Feral pulled the trigger, adding his carefully placed shots to those of his officers, as well as T-Bone's. Madkat took the combined firepower fully to the face, causing him to explode into pieces of brightly colored confetti. He gritted his teeth as the small bits of paper were picked up by the wind and carried away out of sight. From experience, he knew that wouldn't be enough to take down the jester.  
  
"Uncle!"  
  
Holstering his gun he turned to see Felina running up to him. Before he could say anything, she buried her head into his chest. He then noticed the small tremble shaking her shoulders.  Feral immediately shed his overcoat, draping it over Felina to cover her while simultaneously ordering his officers to see to the katizens. Felina needed the space. His officers didn't need to witness this.  
  
Felina breathed deeply, apparently trying to calm herself.  As he waited Feral looked toward the smaller SWAT Kat. "What happened?"  
  
"Short answer?" Razor replied, shaking out his paws as if they hurt, "Madkat wants her to be his bride."  
  
"....You're leaving something out."  
  
Razor looked away, rubbing his shoulder. "I'm just glad I interrupted when I did."  
  
Feral looked down at Felina, who seemed like she had no intention of moving any time soon. He took a deep breath, realizing he what he was going to say would be extremely painful for him, but necessary. "Thank you."  
  
Both SWAT Kats looked at each other in surprise. Did Feral just thank them?  
  
T-Bone snorted. "It's about-"  
  
Razor cut off T-Bone's words with a well placed elbow to T-Bone's midsection. "Not now," he hissed.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Not. Now."  
  
Felina took a step back from Feral, looking a bit more composed. "I should debrief. You need to know..."  
  
"It can wait." Feral cut her off. "We need to get you to your designated safehouse, then you can be debriefed."  
  
"Uncle!"  
  
"You know the rules. Your official involvement ends here and you will stand down."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Your safety and your wellbeing come first. I say this not as your commanding officer but as your uncle."  Feral patted her shoulders. "So indulge me."  
  
Felina looked as if she was going to protest more before simply nodding, lowering her head. "Yes, sir."  
  
Feral returned to his car and grabbed his radio. He keyed it to indicate he was about to come online before speaking. "Get me York. Immediately!"  
  
A few moments later York's accented voice came through. "This is York."  
  
"Major, I'll need you and your crime scene teams to head to Katzmer's shop. Madkat's returned, and we'll need all the information Katzmer can give us."  
  
"Madkat?" York sounded confused. "Ringtail's under lock and key at the asylum!"  
  
"We need to make sure he's still there. Chat with Devon for access and you'll need to make sure our ADA is getting appropriate warrants for us. I'll meet you at Katzmer's soon."  
  
"Acknowledged. I will wait for you there."  
  
York signed off and Feral returned his attention toward Felina, who was now sitting in his car looking dejected. He frowned. There was no way he would be able to keep an eye on Felina while he chased down Katzmer. There was also the issue of Madkat's previous reign of terror. What if he got into his mind he wanted the Queen again? Or even himself? For once it was a good thing Manx and Litterbin were out of town.  
  
Feral looked over at the SWAT Kats, who chatted amongst themselves. He had to do it. He hated to do it, but it needed to be done. It felt like he was swallowing awful tasting medicine, but with someone like Madkat on the loose with his extreme interest in Felina, he had to do what was needed.  
  
He sighed. He'd never live this down.  
  
  
oOo    oOo    oOo  
  
  
"Are you ok?" T-Bone asked, watching his buddy rub his arms for the umpteenth time.  
  
"...I will be." Razor rolled his shoulders in an attempt to get rid of some of the soreness. It helped a bit.  
  
"So Madkat..."  
  
"Is crazily obsessed with Felina. He wants to marry her. Why I don't know."  
  
"Did anything harm him?"  
  
"Other than Felina cutting him while he was distracted, no." Razor said, hoping he wasn't blushing. Felina's kiss was still on his mind. He knew he'd be in for a ribbing from T-Bone after he spilled his guts if the bigger tom ever had an inkling to what happened.  
  
T-Bone looked confused. "The jester's hat trick didn't work?"  
  
"No. It was the first thing I tried." Razor sighed. "We'll have to figure out something else."  
  
"Well, let's get back to-"  
  
"You!"  
  
The SWAT Kats froze at the tone of Feral's voice. "Just what is it about his voice that makes us want to obey?" T-Bone muttered under his breath to Razor as they turned to face their former commander.  
  
"Madkat on the loose again means anyone on his list of revenge is still fair game." Feral approached the pair. "With Manx and Litterbin out of the city it means the Deputy Mayor and myself are potential targets, along with Felina."  
  
Razor scratched his ear. "So..."  
  
"You want to get on my good side?"  
  
"We aren't already?" T-Bone quipped, but his remaining jabs died in his throat when he spotted the look on Feral's face. He's been serious before, but not this serious.  
  
"You need to protect the Deputy Mayor and Felina. I won't be able to since I'll be chasing down Ringtail and Katzmer." Feral was uncharacteristically quiet as he looked back at his car. "I don't care who goes with whom, draw straws if you have to, but make sure they're safe."  
  
It dawned on Razor that Feral left himself out of his own decree. "What about you?"  
  
"...It's a risk I'm willing to take." Feral began walking to his car, only to stop and return his attention back to the pair. "I'll reserve Enforcer channel Epsilon for communications. Use it if you need to contact me, and I'll use it to contact you."  
  
"Is that an order, sir?" T-Bone snorted, obviously not too pleased with the thought.  
  
 A small smile seemed to play across Feral's face before he resumed his stoic nature. "Yes, it is."  
  
"Why you-"  
  
Razor had to hold back T-Bone as Feral entered his car. "He's right, T-Bone."  
  
"...I know." T-Bone slowly exhaled to calm himself down. "But him ordering us..."  
  
"Is just to save face." Razor replied.  
  
"...So what now?"  
  
"We head back to the hanger, get our single seater cyclotrons, and some supplies. Then we split up. We've got guard duty."  
  
"Who goes with whom?"  
  
Feral's car finally pulled away, and Razor gave it a long look. "Why don't you cover Callie? I'll take Felina."  
  
T-Bone was surprised. "Really?"  
  
"Madkat seemed to get really ticked off when I was near Felina. It might give us enough time for an escape if he comes around." Razor replied.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Razor patted T-Bone on the shoulder. "Let's go. If I'm going to be watching Felina, I need to crack a few Enforcer databases to find out where she is."  
  
  
oOo    oOo    oOo  
  
  
"She loves me...she loves me lots..."  
  
Holding a paper daisy Madkat perched high above the city on a skyscraper's ledge. He pulled hard at its petals, as if he was pulling the wings off a bug. The pulled petals slowly fluttered into the streets below, almost like confetti. A smile slowly twisted his face.  
  
"She loves me...she loves me lots..."  
  
The Knight's Daughter was everything he could have hoped. Felina was beautiful, kind, and brave. All that was left was to prove her knowledge, and commit the ultimate sacrifice, and she would be his.  
  
Forever.  
  
"She loves me...she loves me lots..."  
  
He still needed the ring, of course. Blast that old fool for hiding it. Perhaps his beloved would be able to find it. An appropriate trial for her, and it gives her the ultimate gift.  
  
"She loves me...she loves me lots..."  
  
Madkat paused to rub the scratch caused by Felina's knife, and his grin grew bolder. "She really loves me."  
  
As much as he loved the Knight's Daughter's attention, the injury shouldn't have happened. Maybe he wasn't all together. When he was defeated before it caused such a shock to his spirit.  Perhaps a piece of himself still resided in Ringtail, his former host. It was the only explanation. If he could get the piece back, no one, not even the Knight or the accursed Knight of Wands, would be able to stop him. Laughing maniacally, Madkat tossed the mangled daisy away.  
  
"Ringtail 'ol pal, it's time we get reacquainted..."


End file.
